


Непредсказуемый

by 2Y5



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Харт – самый непредсказуемый человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непредсказуемый

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурных слов есть 2шт. В конце есть кинк, буквально капелька. Я предупредила)))

«Гарри Харт – самый непредсказуемый человек», - думает Эггзи.

В их первую встречу он подумал, что этот мужчина – в строгом костюме, очках и со хмурым лицом – опасен. Такие серьезные дяди не умеют улыбаться. А кто не улыбается, тот злой. Так думал малыш Анвин.

В их вторую встречу мужчина показался Гэри богатеньким снобом. Прилизанные волосы, отутюженные брюки, зонтик – нет, серьезно? Блядский зонтик? Спустя буквально час и этот образ разлетается на осколки вместе со стаканом пива, швырнутым в лицо диновскому прихвостню ручкой того самого блядского зонтика.

Во время обучения думать о другом практически некогда, и поэтому юноша слышит шелест развеявшейся веры в то, что Гарри вечен, только входя в палату, где на больничной кровати лежит такой сейчас непривычный и беззащитный агент.

Эггзи кричит. Кричит от душевной боли, когда Харт вновь вытворяет то, чего от него парень совсем не ждал. Когда мужчина падает, сопровождаемый грянувшим выстрелом. Мальчишка повторяет: «Нет, нет, нет», потому что он вновь ошибся. Он думал, что успеет рассказать наставнику о своих чувствах хоть что-то. Но даже _ничего_ он сказать не успел.

И новый шаблон в виде надгробной плиты тоже оказывается порван в клочья, когда уже привычную тишину дома Гарри, в который Анвин переехал, отдав свое жилье под нужды матери и сестренки, разрушает бряканье ключей в замочной скважине. С пистолетом наперевес Гэри встречает воскресшего агента.

Убедившись в том, что мужчина – это все тот же Гарри-манеры-лицо-мужчины-Харт, Эггзи лишь подтверждает ожидания, созданные собственным образом. Нетерпеливый, наглый, безбашенный. Он бросается агенту на шею, впечатывая того в стену своим телом и поцелуем.

На что бывший наставник, нынешний коллега не останавливает его. Не отстраняется сам. И даже не дает зарвавшемуся юнцу в морду. А лишь отвечает. Отвечает с таким жаром, что ошеломленный стон вырывается не изо рта, казалось бы, удивленного таким поворотом событий Галахада, а изо рта самого Анвина.

Где-то Гэри слышал, что с возрастом сексуальный аппетит мужчины уменьшается, как и его силы на сие приятное времяпрепровождение. Мысленно он уже готовится к тому, что в этом вопросе они станут одними из многих, подтверждающих эту статистику. И смеется. Смеется, но тут же замолкает и протяжно стонет, чувствуя, как Галахад, чертов кролик-Энерджайзер, берет его уже третий раз за ночь, предварительно вылизав, расслабленного и разомлевшего после двух предыдущих оргазмов.

«Гарри Харт – самый непредсказуемый человек» - думает Эггзи, - «и это, мать твою, просто прекраааа… Ааах…»


End file.
